


Podfic of We Wish for a Johnlock Kiss Scene

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Wishes, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, New Year's Wishes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of We Wish for a Johnlock Kiss Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Wish for a Johnlock Kiss Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056749) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rhfhik9v5m1ntz4/We_Wish_For_A_Johnlock_Kiss_Scene/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Oh, well. We didn't get our wish, but there's always fanfiction!  
> By the way, to that guest who's been leaving kudos on a bunch of my stuff: wow, you really took the end notes on the other one to heart, didn't you? All jokes aside, thank you so much! I'm not sure what I did to deserve that, but I'm pleasantly surprised. If you see this, know that I really appreciate that!


End file.
